


Cut off calls

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Early Work, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Castiel strinse gli occhi.Avrebbe davvero voluto vederlo. Avrebbe voluto poterlo aiutare, avrebbe voluto veder tornare il sorriso su quel volto, ma non era disposto a cedere così facilmente la sua dignità soltanto perché Dean Winchester l’aveva incatenato a lui in un modo che non riusciva a spiegarsi.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Cut off calls

**_ ~ Cut off calls ~ _ **

Castiel chiuse gli occhi.

Stava ascoltando già da un po’ le chiamate di Dean, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di rispondere.

Si era stancato di sottostare alle sue richieste, di ascoltare i suoi lamenti, le sue pretese.

Avevano lottato contro un nemico comune, avevano condiviso anche più di questo, eppure Dean sembrava aver dimenticato tutto.

Lo chiamava perché era preoccupato per Sam. Lo chiamava perché non lo riconosceva più, perché non sapeva cosa fare, perché rivoleva indietro suo fratello e voleva che fosse Castiel a ridarglielo.

E l’angelo era maledettamente stanco di essere per lui solo una seconda scelta.

Perché veniva sempre dopo Sam, veniva sempre dopo le sue necessità, veniva solo quando c’era qualcosa che solo lui poteva risolvere.

Quando si trattava del fratello, Dean riusciva a dimenticare qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stata fra loro due, qualsiasi illusione gli avesse regalato in quei pochi mesi in cui si era sentito umano come mai.

_“Castiel, stupido figlio di puttana!”_

Castiel strinse gli occhi.

Avrebbe davvero voluto vederlo. Avrebbe voluto poterlo aiutare, avrebbe voluto veder tornare il sorriso su quel volto, ma non era disposto a cedere così facilmente la sua dignità soltanto perché Dean Winchester l’aveva incatenato a lui in un modo che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

Non avrebbe risposto, non questa volta.

Che imparasse Dean a sentirsi ferito, tradito da qualcuno di cui si fidava.

Che provasse come ci si sentiva a venir messi da parte e ad essere sempre la seconda scelta.

Castiel era risoluto nella sua decisione, ma questo non significava che non gli facesse male.

Sospirò piano, smettendo di ascoltarlo.

Era questa, allora, quella cosa chiamata tristezza?


End file.
